The present invention relates to pesticidal compositions having herbicidal activity. More particularly, the invention relates to environmentally compatible herbicides.
The term "pesticide" is used herein in a generic sense and includes insecticides, fungicides, herbicides and miticides. A variety of pesticides are well known and are widely used in agricultural, commercial and household applications. Although useful in controlling insect and mite populations as well as the growth of unwanted flora and fungi, many pesticides have been found to be harmful to the environment as well as to humans, other mammals, birds and fish.
Recently, salts of fatty acids, primarily sodium or potassium fatty acid salts, have been used commercially as pesticides. Compositions having excellent pesticidal properties which exploit these salts are available commercially from Safer, Inc., under the trademark SAFER INSECTICIDAL SOAP. A herbicidally active composition utilizing partially saponified fatty acids as the active ingredient is sold by Safer, Inc. under the trademark SHARPSHOOTER. These fatty acid salts are effective, naturally occurring pesticides which have no known long term environmental effects. Although such fatty acid salts are effective herbicides, it would be desirable to provide an alternative composition having an unsaponified active ingredient while maintaining the environmental compatibility of the pesticide and reducing the eye and skin irritancy of the product.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an improved, environmentally compatible herbicidal composition. It is also an object to provide an effective herbicidally active composition with reduced eye and skin corrosivity. Another object is to provide an effective herbicidal composition which may be easily formulated in a storage-stable concentrated mixture and which may readily be formed into a usable emulsion by dilution with water. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow.